ufp_memoryalphafandomcom-20200214-history
Office Fleet Intelligence
General The Office of Fleet Intelligence belongs to Starfleet Intelligence. It is one of the biggest divisions within the whole intelligence branch, both personnal- and resource wise. It does ensure, that important information gathered by Starships and Starbases are received by Starfleet Intelligence, no matter where in vast Federation space the data was collected. In order to work properly, it is necessary for the office, to maintain a large and well organized information and intelligence network throughout Federation space. The immense size of space, long communications times along with other unforseeable incidents require a huge amount of resources and organization to function properly. In order to archive this goal, the Office of Fleet Intelligence has deployed a number of Starfleet Officers on Starbases, Starships, Embassasies and other Federation facilities. Intelligence Officers of the Office of Fleet Intelligence are - like the main branch - considered command personnel and hence wear the red command branch uniform. Mission The Office of Fleet Intelligence is the forward intelligence office of Starfleet Intelligence in regards of passive information gathering. The officers deployed on the federation ships, bases or on other facilities analyze Sensor Logs, Logbook Recordings as well as Mission- and other Reports, sent by Starfleet Commanding Officers and other officers, for any useful intelligence information. Due to the fact, that many Starfleet vessels are en route, passing through Federation Space, or even unknown territory and due to the fact, they constantly discover new worlds and sometimes even new civilizations, this is a very important way to gather intelligence with only minimum efford. Senior Staff This is a list of Senior Staff members of the Fleet Intelligence Division. The Senior Staff of the branch is responsible for leading Starfleet Operations and its several sub division. Achievements None so far. Entry Requirements Due to the nature of its work, Starfleet Intellgience has established additional entrance requirements for officers, interested in joining the branch. In addition to those entrance requirements, all Intelligence Officers are required to pass an extensive background and security check. The requirements that have to be met are the following: * Must be Officer on active duty in a Starfleet branch (Exceptions on case to case base, if applicant does have skills important for Starfleet Intelligence) * Must be in good standing with the UFP * Must have a clean service record * No criminal convictions or reprimands * Strong ability in english language, knowing additional languages is a bonus! * Ability to work independent and with great discretion and responsibility * Ability to remain silent about the work and assignments * Must be able to pass an extensive background and security check * Must pass entrance exam * Must attend personal interview successfully * Must be physically and psychically able to perform Intelligence duties * Must have expert qualifications in all Standard Federation Weapons * Strong Computer skills Only with those requirements met, a member is eligible for a position within Starfleet Intelligence. After the application, a member can expect to be thoroughly interviewed, asked and tested, prior to being admitted into the intelligence branch. After acceptance into the branch, there is additional training at the Starfleet Intelligence School. Please note: Starfleet Intelligence Officers come from ACTIVE SERVICE within Starfleet. It is NOT possible to join Intelligence directly after the Academy! In order to prepare for the application process, all prospective applicants are encouraged, to read through all documentation, found on the Starfleet Intelligece page and additionally make themselves familiar with Federation Laws, Military Code of Justice, etc. Database |} Category:Intelligence Category:Branches Category:Subdivisions